Happy Thanks-pewf-GIOTTO! (AU)
by JuCaos
Summary: This is my Thanksgiving gift to you guys all! Here. Open it! T for paranoia and cuss words.


I do not own KHR.

* * *

Happy thanks giving. One-shot, might be long though :P

Reborn: Can't wait to see Tsuna's face!

Tsuna: What are you planning now Reborn...

Reborn: Nothing, so shut up Dame-Tsuna and play along! -whacks him with ten-ton Leon Hammer-

Me: Okay... *Cue sweat-drops* Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_In Italy_

_Year 20XX_

"Reborn? What are you doing with the bazooka in your hand?" a wary voice asked from behind the door as it was decked with turkey feathers. Yes, I said turkey feathers. In fact, the whole place is decked with Thanksgiving decorations! And today is Thanksgiving so specific brunette had to ask his own tor- no, tutor about purple bazooka in a teenager's hand.

Wait, why are they celebrating Thanksgiving in first place? They are not even in America! Well. Here's the reason.

_Reborn wants to. He gets what he wants because he is trigger-happy if not provided his own way._

"What do you mean, Dame-Tsuna? I'm just merely preventing time traveling on this fine holiday!" Reborn's voice replied, sounding little more deeper as he was still growing up. There were times that this specific male would hit growth spurts and sometimes stop growing for a while. It still baffled Tsuna and Verde to this day because one: Who've heard of fast-growing male that stop growing out of nowhere? Well Reborn still kill the ones that think he's weak, except for respected people that haven't met him recently, thanks to Tsuna's pleading.

"O-okay.. Thanks though for helping out with the paper-works Reborn. I like to try the holiday too, I think," the voice replied as the brunette just smiled warmly at the suit-wearing teenage before him, who is still holding the bazooka in his hand. Reborn just smirked as he tipped his favorite fedora hat back, exposing his onyx-black eyes that is holding amusement and pure evil. Tsuna didn't like the look of it, then sighed.

"We're going Vongola-themed Thanksgiving. Primo celebrated with huge feast on this day as well. For what reasons, I do not know so we're basically embracing old and new traditions today, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said sweetly as Tsuna just groaned. He was used to the nickname that he was calling him, in fact, it was more like out of reminder that Reborn was the one that changed the way he is now to this day. "So I don't want you to be stuck in your own pitiful-" "It's not pitiful, Reborn!" "-office and I want you to enjoy today as well. Think of it as a day off from doing such a evil work in here."

Tsuna just chuckled as his brown defying hair shakes a bit. He never like reading papers and signing them. Mostly, it was damages from his own guardians all over the world, making him freak out.

**_Every. _**

**_Single. _**

**_Time._**

"I just don't understand why Kyoya and Mukuro keep fighting each other when I told them not to do so when on missions..." Tsuna sighed pitifully as he had to signed the most of Sicily's remodeling orders himself. If they keep it up at this rate, Vongola Mansion would be that last one standing, not that they care about it.

"Oh? You got on good page to call him Kyoya?" Reborn asked surprised as Tsuna makes a face at him, standing up. In fact, he had to earn the right to call him by his first name in series of fights and head-butting a while ago. That was out in the country where no one was around, even Reborn. They only just said that they were patrolling Italy that day.

Tsuna shivered at the memories of fighting his Cloud Guardian, whom enjoyed fighting him to no limits.

"More or less. Let's go greet the others and eat Thanksgiving dinner yes?" Tsuna answered as he moves over to the door and Reborn's smirk grew wider. Tsuna had that nagging feeling that is run like hell and he was about to follow it, until a bullet hit the door by his head. Tsuna sighed, wondering what Reborn wants this time.

"Sure, but you won't be joining us until supper, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said cheerfully as he aimed the bazooka as Tsuna paled at the aim. It was directed at him. Tsuna began to say something as Reborn just said the last part.

_"Caiossu, Dame-Tsuna. Have fun in the past four-hundred years ago! We'll see you in six hours!" _

The bazooka went off as Tsuna was caught into the midst of trouble. Again.

* * *

_Sicily, Italy_

_Y. 16XX_

A large pink cloud appeared out of nowhere in the middle of Vongola's garden. The small brunette boy comes out, falling into the white rose bush as Tsuna was having the major headache. In fact, it was painful enough that he rubs his forehead with his small hand.

_Wait. Small?_

Tsuna looks at his hand then saw the size of five-years-old hand as he paled. He suddenly remembered what Reborn said before he was thrown in the time-traveling situation, again.

_"Caiossu, Dame-Tsuna. Have fun in the past four-hundred years ago! We'll see you in six hours!"_

That made Tsuna face-palms himself, then winces as it only brought him even more pain to his headache. But Tsuna could tell it was going away as he looks around the garden as he slowly maneuver while only getting the minimal cuts from the rose thorns. He could tell that he was at Vongola base by looking at the garden area, which is similar to his own back in the future. He knew he had to make a story up since he can't tell anyone here that he was from the future. He figured that he could say that he was a orphan that got lost and somehow managed to end up in the garden.

Well, that was very plausible since he was wearing a little too large shirt as he was only wearing small boxers that only fits him. He looks behind and saw that his pants was torn beyond recognizable. Tsuna whimpers softly as he kneels in despair As much as he want to get out of this era, he knew that his time here would be longer, thanks to Reborn's statement.

Five hours and fifty-five minutes left. That made Tsuna groan softly, which alerted one raven-haired male in the garden that was tending to light-blue roses. The male looks up as he was wearing Japanese clothing hat on his head as he saw the brunette boy by the white roses, all cutted up as if he could be running from something.

Never mind that, how did the boy get in this place in first place?

The male approached the boy carefully as Tsuna whimpers softly, not alerted to the other's presence. The male blinks, seeing Giotto's trademark hairstyle, even though it was brown. He moves closer with a warm smile on his face.

"Konnichiwa," the male said as the brunette's head snaps toward to the male, his eyes big and wide with worry as the face was so damned similar to his blonde friend! Now the male was wondering if Giotto ever got a woman impregnated few years ago. There were a chance though, but this boy looks like Japanese origin.

"K-konnichiwa," Tsuna replied, quickly recognizing the male. It was the 1st's Generation Rain Guardian, Ugestu Asari! Asari just smiled warmly at the boy who seemed to understand Japanese. He decided to speak in Japanese with him as he sets the cutter on the nearby bench, wanting to gets close to cute stammering boy.

"My name is Ugestu Asari! What's yours, kid?" Asari asked as he was barely a foot away from Tsuna, who blinks at his introduction. It was just like Yamato to do that, introducing himself to anyone if he could. Tsuna's hand wavered a bit then sighed, shivering a bit as he was slightly cold.

"M-my n-name is S-Sawa-d-da T-Tsunayosh-shi.." Tsuna answered Asari who blushed lightly at his stammering. He glomped the poor boy then picked him up, feeling the boy's coldness. In fact, he noticed the shirt he was wearing was bit too big for him.

"Tsuna-kun, how did you get in here?" Asari asked as the boy actually melted into other's warmth, clinging to him as he shuddered. Tsuna blinks then looks at the male then warmly smiled at him as Asari was taken back by the similar warmth that he could get from Giotto himself. He took a while trying to piece his sentence together for the answer. Asari, however, decided to take him inside so he could get warm and wear comfortable clothing.

"I-I w-was trying t-to g-get away f-from the b-bullies at the or-orphanage..." Tsuna answered softly, his eyes saddened by the thoughts of being bullied. He was half-lying, half-telling the truth, which was the only way around the Hyper Intuition itself. Asari stopped walking as his grin held feral promise about something. Tsuna blinks then smiled warmly at him, making the other think he was used to it and sighed. He changed his path from taking the boy to his room to taking him to his dear friend.

"Okay. I guess I should bring you to him," Asari said cheerfully as Tsuna blinks in surprise though he knew that other might take him to Giotto.

His ancestor himself. Man, what was Reborn's idea of fun with this anyway? Time goes so slow around here because he only had five hours and fifteen minutes left in this time. Tsuna was in deep thought that he didn't noticed that Asari was knocking on the door that only leads to one's office. Tsuna was brought back tot he world with a jolt of cursing from inside the room before them. He took a glance to see pink-haired male yelling at the blonde, who seemed to tired about something.

"The fucking hell?! Why do you want to hold a grand feast today! We can't afford to take a break here!" the pinkette said in Italian as Asari just grins warmly as Giotto barely greeted the newcomers with a glance. Tsuna however understood Italian himself thanks to torture sessions with Reborn and Mukuro.

_Wait. Newcomers? In plural?_

Giotto took a double take as his fastened onto the brunette boy in Asari's arm. The man before, however, was ready to shoot his dear friend in the head when he looked toward to the newcomer. Tsuna felt that he was being singled out then whimpered, making Asari laugh.

"G, be nice now! It would be nice to have a break with everyone here!" Asari said cheerfully back in Italian as Tsuna blinks. In fact, he figured this must be their first feast today. He had to make it happen it seems.

"Asari. What with the brat in your fucking arms?" G asked darkly as Tsuna gulped, feeling that G wasn't happy to see him there. Giotto blinks as his cheeks turn light pink. Tsuna was being so darn cute when he acts like that, clinging to other male as he sighed. Oh, how much he wants to be in Asari's shoes now.

"Ah! This boy here is Sawada Tsunayoshi! He's Japanese!" Asari said in Japanese, introducing the boy to the other as he bows his head, toward to them.

"Konnichiwa," Tsuna said as he listens to Asari greeting them to him.

"The one with blonde hair is Giotto and the pink one-" "I'm NOT pink-haired!" "is G. There are others, but you will get to see them later on, I think."

Giotto just laughed at Asari calling G pink as Tsuna blushes lightly, the color suiting his shyness well. Giotto stands up as Asari sets the boy down as the other noticed that he wasn't wearing pants and bleeding cuts on his body.

"Asari! Why didn't you take the boy to Knuckle! He's wounded," Giotto said worriedly as G just shuts up, wondering how did the boy gets it from. Tsuna clings to Asari's leg lightly, making his pain flared back up as he winced in pain. Asari frown then looks down at the boy. He didn't noticed the blood. In fact Giotto went over and squats to boy's height, smiling warmly at the other as he spoke in Japanese this time.

"Tsuna, where did you get your wounds from and do you want treatment for them?" he asked Tsuna who blinks then nods slightly at the second part as he answered.

"I-I w-was tr-trying to hide fr-from b-bullies.." Tsuna stammered, making made the males in the room fall hard for him, even G. You just can't say no to his cute face. In fact, he was blushing greatly from the embarrassment of not wearing pants. Giotto holds his hand out to the other male, whose Intuition said that he was an ally, though he couldn't shake the feeling the he was lying, but he felt he was telling the truth. The boy took Giotto's col hand carefully, which brought a statement that he heard often from his mom.

_Colds hands means that they have warm hearts._

Giotto was shocked by the boy's cold hand in his but he knew that warm heart resided in the boy's soul. Tsuna watches Giotto stands up as Asari just laughed then chattered about some kind of feast to G, who retorted back with few curse words. Tsuna blinks then went up to kick G's shin when went back to Giotto's side, narrowly avoiding the death grip of G's. They were shocked by the boy's kicking, but more by the fact that he could understand Italian?

"You understand Italian?" Giotto asked in Italian as the boy looks up then a grin breaks out onto his face, almost like a sun onto him. Tsuna nods then looks at G.

"Uncle, if you're going to curse, curse when there's no kids around. I was told by my mama to kick people like you in the shin to teach a lesson," Tsuna said as G nearly fell over his feet as the boy was talking in Italian. Giotto stayed silent for few seconds then break out in laughter picking the boy up as he elicited 'Hieeeee!' from Tsuna's mouth. Asari was laughing, trying to keep G from getting to the kid by wrapping an arm around the other's shoulder. G, however, was restrained by vice grip of Asari as he stared blankly at the kid. Giotto decided to leave him to Asari, alerting the nearby maid to go ahead with feast plan.

"-And make sure it's soon? Tell the others for me please, Maria?" Giotto asked as the maid just smirked, no doubtlessly was there at the time when the boy kicked the Storm Guardian himself. Giotto went the opposite way of the maid went then went down the hallway, letting the boy looks around with curious eyes. The Mansion hasn't changed that much, even the colors. Tsuna only gave his own a make-over, picking varities of colors that is similar to the flames and used them instead of royal red all over the place. He wasn't paying attention until he felt his ear drums was about to break from one simple sentence!

"Primo, what bring you here to the EXTREME!"

Giotto was taken back by his own Sun yelling, but he wasn't sure of Tsuna, ho was looking at the black-haired priest. The priest took noticed of the similarities between them then dismissed it as chance encounter as he saw the cuts on the boy. He quickly knew what Giotto wants now.

"Set the boy down on the chair there. I'll get him the treatment he needs," Knuckle said seriously as Giotto and Tsuna was thankful of this change, letting Tsuna slip down from Giotto's hold as he moves over t o the chair. Tsuna sits carefully on it, not trying to get his blood on them as the priest just nods.

"Knuckle this is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's Japanese, but he speaks Italian very well," Giotto introduced Knuckle to the brunette boy as the boy waves a shy one at Knuckle. Knuckle just grins then holds out his hands, covered in Sun flames as the boy holds his wounds out to him. They were shocked by how the boy knew that the flames in Knuckle's hand were harmless.

"Wh-what? I-I have some k-kind of flames of m-my own..." Tsuna answered their question on their faces quite quickly, the stammering gone as Knuckle just grins happily. It just makes it easier for him to do his job as he began to make the cuts go away with a touch of the flames. Giotto however was lost. It would just means that Tsuna might be in mafia, but he wasn't sure. Tsuna knew he just made a slip, but it was harmless one since they knew of flames in this time.

"How long you had your flames?" Giotto asked softly as Tsuna blinks then thinks. He remembered the memories from Grandpa, who is Nono of Vongola, sealing his flames at the age of six. So that means he had to say from birth to keep himself from lying.

"E-ever since I re-remember. Why?" Tsuna said as Knuckle pulled back then grabs a smaller sized pants from his drawers, ones that looks like it could fits the boy just right. Tsuna accept it then puts it on rather quickly, not wanting to expose his legs any more further though the older males was thankful of him doing that. They couldn't understand why this boy could pass for a girl with his legs and face! Damn.

"Well, Primo, I could offer him a shirt, but I don't think I have one that'll fight his body. We're lucky that I kept my three-years old sized pants from long time ago," Knuckle asked in French as Tsuna sighed. This he knew as well. In fact, Reborn just simply decided to make him learn all the languages alongside with the training.

"I don't know. Maybe I have some from my past?" Giotto replied in French, though he got a feeling that Tsuna understand them.

"C-can w-we see?" Tsuna asked in French, completely shocking them to the floor, though Giotto recovered first. Now he was going to asked the boy how much he knows.

"How many languages you know?"  
"Almost all the known ones and some of the lost ones."  
"How do you find time to learn all of them?"  
"I traveled all over, uncle."

That made Giotto groaned at the uncle part then picked the boy up again, letting Knuckle just stay where he is. He knew that Maria would come and get him.

_Four hours and thirty minutes left._

Giotto took the boy as Tsuna checked the nearby time, making sure that he was counting down the time so he could make a safe exit from this era. He had no need shocking them with him disappearing in a poof. Giotto opens his bedroom door carefully as Tsuna was greeted by the sight of warm orange room as well it was bright. Giotto sets the boy on his feet, who quickly ran to nearby wall, wanting to touch to see if rumors of the room used to felted in. Unforgettably it was false (Reborn, don't lie to me next time!) as Giotto just laughed. He knew it looks like felt as Tsuna pouts slightly. Giotto went to his closet and opens it, reaching down as he was pulling out a small-size hoodie with 27 on the front. This was specially ordered for some reasons for him when he was younger and Giotto loved wearing it. It looked like it would fits Tsuna.

"Hey, you can wear this one. It's too small for me," Giotto said warmly at the boy, who seemed to studying him from behind. Giotto blushes slightly, though he could have swore he say the boy's eyes was orange. He blinks as he saw the color chocolate brown again. Tsuna walks up the the male then takes it, then runs into the bathroom that was connected to the room. Giotto sighed, both in relief and sadness.

One: He was happy that Tsuna decided to get dressed in private.

Two: He wants to see his chest.

Such a contradicting thoughts, Giotto. Such a contradiction. Just bravo, I'm even clapping my hands now.

Tsuna however was quick in his dressing up as he was holding onto his holey shirt as the hoodie seemed to bit too big, but Tsuna didn't mind since it was warm. Giotto looks at the shirt then frowns. Tsuna holds it up, not knowing what to do with it.

"Here, let me go see if it can be saved, okay?" Giotto asked as Tsuna nods as he gave out a warm smile, his boy warmed up as his skin turn back to normal color of light tan. Giotto blinks as he realized that the boy must have been cold for a while. He took the shirt then took one of the boy's hands as he leads them out of the room, smell of turkey hitting their nose. Tsuna's stomach rumbled as he looked at the time again.

Four more hours. Better eat or I'll suffer.

Giotto looks at the time then at his hand, which is no longer holding onto Tsuna's hand anymore. He looked down the hall then saw the brown hair going down as Giotto began to run after him.

"Oi! Wait Tsuna! Don't go ahead of me!" Giotto shouted in German as Tsuna laughed cheerfully. Giotto gave the shirt to Maria who was coming to say that she did her duty, but she looked at the shirt while she grins slightly. She knew that the boy was so going to cause trouble with the others now.

Tsuna however knew his way around the base from the future then stopped before the dining room, panting like hell as Giotto was right by him, panting lightly. He wondered how the boy ran like there was a demon after him. Ah well, another question for later. Giotto looks down at Tsuna, who looks up at them. They seemed to be in sync with each other as they nods as Tsuna held fast onto other's hand. Giotto pushes the door open with a delightful cheer in his voice.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Everyone jumped at his voice as Tsuna blinks. He wondered what kind of Thanksgiving he was talking about, though he had a feeling that is was bout giving everyone a break from missions and papers as a thank. The silver-haired male just tcched, being far away from everyone at the table as Knuckle just yelled 'Extreme' at the top of his lungs. Tsuna inches closer to G in cause he curse as Asari just had to hide his smile as Giotto was ready to pull the boy into his laps as he was sitting down at the head of the table.

"God, Knuckle! Why don't you fucking lower the fucking volume a bit?!"

"I believe I told you not to curse in the presence of kids, Uncle G." Tsuna's voice said as he completely shutted everyone up as he aimed a well-aim kick as G's shin, which landed target. Asari breaks out in laughter as Giotto pulled the boy onto his laps, protecting him from G right away as the rest were shocked. B=One-by-one, they began to laugh, clutching their sides, except for the silverette, who just smirks, though he had his handcuff out.

"Whoa, Alaude! He's our guest here today! I'm just making sure that he's fine and okay!" Giotto said, since he was still obvious to the fact that Tsuna looks like him. Alaude narrows his eyes as G smacks his forehead against the table as his hands were busy clutching his shin. They could hear the trademark chuckle breaking up the sounds immedality.

"Nufufufufu, you never told us that you have a son, Primo?" melon-haired said in Old English as Tsuna's eyebrow twitches. Giotto blinks, wondering if Tsuna was going to answer that for them, though he tries to see himself in the boy, which shocked him.

"Melon-head, my parents is Sawada Imeistu and Sawada Nana and I'm from Japan. If you going to accuse Uncle Giotto of being my father, I would kindly show you the pain that Uncle G felt," Tsuna said seriously. Oh god, he never like being compared to Giotto and most of all, he didn't like to be called Giotto's son int he future because he is not his! He is his own great-great-great grandfather and that's that. Alaude was taken back by the boy's fieriness as Asari just laughed. Daemon, however, nearly blew his top by Tsuna calling him Melon-head. Knuckle just grins happily at the boy as Lampo, who was eat, had his moth open. No one, and that's not counting G and Alaude, calls Daemon Melon-head. Tsuna felt that he would have to run then grabs a plateful of food then runs out, laughing.

"Hey, get back here you brat!" Daemon's voice called out after Tsuna, who already finished his meal. He gave the plate to nearby butler since he was running. The butler takes it with a grin as Tsuna laugh like a little devil, running down the hall as Daemon was after him, running after him as Alaude and G was following close by. Giotto decided to stay int he chair as he eats his turkey, wondering on how the boy looks like him. He knew by his Intuition that the boy would be back here when he lose them.

"Hahaha! Who would have known that the boy is fun to be with!" Asari said jovially, making Knuckle say his trademark then run after the others, leaving Lampo, in his seat shocked.

"Lampo are you okay?" Giotto asked as Lampo finally shut his mouth shut then looks at Giotto directly.

"The lord is going to bed. The lord is sleeping. The lord has got to be dreaming this," Lampo said as he left the table, leaving Giotto in mild shock. He figured that Tsuna made impossible happened for him as Lampo walks out the door being opened as Tsuna snuck in, though they could hear roars of yelling and curses from other side of the mansion. Giotto saw the boy as Tsuna went over and took the G's spot, giggling sweetly.

"It'll be a while before they come back here, Uncle Giotto, Uncle Asari," Tsuna explained as his eyes flashed orange a bit, shocking them both again. Tsuna looks at Giotto then shrugs. He knew his eyes would do that without him knowing as he sat down. He looked at the nearby clock as he saw he only have two hours and thirty minutes left.

"Hey, Tsuna-kun. Do you know your eyes turn orange sometimes?" Asari asked carefully as Tsuna nods. He wasn't going to lie about that though he would keep his flames down low. Giotto lets out a deep breath, pinching his nose bridge a bit. Now this could become interesting. He wondered how Daemon would respond to it. He appeared in mist as he glared huffily at Tsuna.

The speak of the devil.

"Hi, Melon-head!" Tsuna said cheerfully as Asari laughed, looking at Daemon's red face. He had his weapon out and pointed at Tsuna, whom eyes narrowed at the sight of it. He stood up on the chair as Giotto stood up rather hastily, seeing the weapon as Asari became serious.

"Brat, suffer a nightmare," Daemon said darkly as Tsuna allowed himself be captured by his illusion. This was old news to him, since he had to keep him mind strong.

"Daemon let him go! He's not to blame for this!" Giotto said angrily as his own guest was captured by illusion. He didn't noticed the boy's eyes was turned orange as Daemon paled at the sight of it. Asari waved his hand in front of Giotto and pointed him to Tsuna as he looks at Tsuna, who was smiling sweetly.

"That was fun, but not as bad as before... Ah well. Can you give me a harder one, Melon-Pineapple?" Tsuna asked in French, making the teal-hair male pissed off then gave him his strongest one. Tsuna was capture again as G, Knuckle and Alaude chose that time to barges in. Giotto just stared at the boy's eyes, which held warmth and happiness for everyone, though protectiveness was visible in them. Alaude was by Giotto, his eyes studying the boy;s face and eyes, thought the eyes attracted him the most.

"Ah, that was bit harder this time. Thank you Apple-Oji, but I'm sorry to put you in this one..." Tsuna said with an unique smiled as his demeanor changed, his hand holding indigo flames. He just used his Sky's Harmony to get the Mist he wants. He had been counting down the time he had left and used it to knock everyone out. They were casted into powerful illusion of Daemon and G going a ballroom dance together with Aluade and Asari. Asari and Alaude being the male of course as the other two were in frilly dress. Tsuna just smiled as Giotto began to clutch his sides in laughter as Asari did the same, falling off of his seat. G and Daemon were purely shocked then began to curse loudly trying to dispel the illusion as Knuckle screamed.

'WHY ARE YOU DANCING WITH EACH OTHER NOW!"

Alaude just chuckled, since his dance partner with Daemon, blushing cute Daemon as G was the same. Man that kid had to give him the best memories ever this way as Giotto knew this could be the best blackmail if he could ever get the record of it!

Tsuna however only have an hour left. He left the room quietly as he went up to Giotto's room, pulling out black slacks from his dresser and white shirt from the closet and went out to the garden. He gets undressed and dressed into Giotto's clothes, folding up his smaller clothes and setting on the bench. He had pen and paper with him. He wrote something down and sets it on the top of it. He grabbed the shoes and socks from the rose bush and smiled, counting down. He knew his illusions will go away when he disappeared.

_Five,_

_Four,_

_Three,_

_Two,_

_One._

"Hey, Giotto. Let's meet again," Tsuna said in Japanese, smiling as he disappeared in pink smoke.

* * *

_Back to the future_

Tsuna landed in his office as he was fully grown again, finally fitting Giotto's clothing better than ever. He sighed then put on his socks and shoes then went down carefully, making sure no kind of paradox had happened. He could heard Hayato's screaming at someone about him as he sighed. he walked down the stairs as he grabs the gun from nearby maid, who somehow guessed he wants it. The yelling gets louder and louder as he neared the common room.

"Caiossu, Tsuna. How was your trip?" Reborn's voice said as Tsuna pulled the trigger a few times, narrowly missing Reborn's head as they landed into the fireplace. He was lucky that everyone was in the seat and off the side. Tsuna glared at Reborn as he managed to button up his shirt with one hand.

"Next time, tell me if I'm going to be a five-years old kid. That was troublesome, Reborn," Tsuna said as Reborn just smirked. He knew what he was talking about then stops as Tsuna just grinned. "So next year? I wanna bring Mukuro with me."

"Kufufufufu, something got to happened if you're like that," Mukuro said as Tsuna just grins darkly at him. Oh that was a sight they were happy for because it just means they were not his prey. Yet.

"Oya, oya. You'll love Daemon after all." Was all Tsuna said before Hayato breaks down crying and everyone rushing over to hug their dear missing boss.

* * *

_Past_

Giotto was looking for the boy alongside with everyone as he emerged into the rose garden. He saw the clothes then ran over to it. He saw the note just grinned. He picked the clothes up then yelled that he's gone toward tot he house, though he putted the note in his pocket. He was grinning slightly as everyone ran out to meet him and groaned loudly at the sight of boy's clothing in Giotto's hand, though they were wondering why Giotto seemed pleased about something.

_Maybe. Just maybe. _

Was all he thought to himself.

* * *

OMG. This took me four hours.

*Rolls in blankets and smell of turkey*

Have a great Thanksgiving if you're in USA!

This is purely OOC'ed by the way so no correcting on that.

Though grammar be fixed.

Here what Tsuna wrote!

* * *

The note said:

_Uncle Giotto,_

_I like to come back next year to celebrate Thanksgiving with you again. _

_I'll give you blackmail you want from that illusion, though you might want to let me bring a friend along._

_Maybe. Just maybe, I might drop by for Christmas..._

_Sayonara,_

_Tsuna_

* * *

Caoi, Caoi!


End file.
